It's My High School Life
by Time is Endless
Summary: According to the rookie genin, high school is a fate worse than death. Their newest mission is to protect a NORMAL high school! However, by mixing with normal people, they might just find out more about themselves...and each other. [Multiple pairings]


A Naruto Fanfic by Time is Endless

**A/N:** Yes, I did it. I jumped on Naruto's proverbial bandwagon and made a "Konoha High" story. I couldn't help it! I'll try my best to keep them in character.

This is dedicated to CheerfullyPessimistic, one of my good friends, who is moving away.

I hope she finds everything satisfactory!

Oh, just so you know, you can expect my indecisiveness in this. I like A LOT of different pairings: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, ShikaIno, SasuHina…

The list goes on.

Hey, at least everyone will be happy, right?

Oh, and all of these characters belong to Kishimoto, not me.

But, hopefully, you already knew that.

And, in case you were unsure, this takes place right before Sasuke leaves, so they're still 12/13.

Chapter one:

"So, do you understand the mission?" a serious voice rang out. It echoed through the Hokage's office, making the offer seem sinister. It was, in its own way. Nine 13-year old genin stared at the Hokage sitting behind her desk, mouths wide open. The blonde one spoke first.

"You want us to do _WHAT?_" Naruto yelled. He wasn't angry so much as confused, as was everyone else in the room.

Tsunade half-smiled at the group. "All you need to do is infiltrate a high school. The principal is one of my friends, and his school is in danger. He asked me if I could spare a few ninja to protect it. No one except for him will know who you are, and you're not to reveal yourself to anyone. Do you understand?" she repeated casually.

"So, that's it? We're 'spare ninja'? No way! I refuse to do this mission. Who wants to go to a high school, anyway?" Naruto said sullenly.

"I refuse, too." Sasuke stated bluntly. He had no intention of leaving the village right before he was to leave with Orochimaru.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Sorry, boys, you don't have a choice. I already accepted this mission. All nine of you are going. Pack your stuff; I have no idea how long you're going to be there." she said, excusing them from her office.

They shuffled outside, each with their own opinions about the mission.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said, voicing his own.

Ino punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on, Shikamaru, you can't be _that _lazy!"

Shikamaru looked at her flatly. "The only reason you want to go is because you get to spend time with Sasuke." He said.

"So?" Ino replied, "Is that wrong?" She didn't spare him a second glance as she shot off in Sasuke's direction.

Shikamaru sighed again. "What a drag…"

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms above his head. "That's just like Tsunade-baa chan…To send us off on a mission like this, with hardly any information…We don't even know who we're supposed to fight!" he complained to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him, walking along broodingly with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you listening?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke slapped the hand away. "Moron. I have better things to do than listen to you complain." And with that, he flashed off in another direction.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the sound of two female voices, Sakura and Ino, caught Naruto off-guard. He leaped out of the way of their fangirling stampede towards Sasuke's house.

"Sakura-chan …" he said, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" a shy voice sounded behind him.

Naruto turned around.

"Hinata!" he said, acknowledging her.

"Ano, eto…G-Good night, N-Naruto-kun!" she stuttered quietly.

Kiba and Shino, who flanked her, eyed Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said. "What's that, Hinata?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. Come on, Hinata, let's go." He said, turning. Shino followed silently, and Hinata turned to say good-bye to Naruto, only to find that he was walking away. She sighed and followed her teammates.

"I guess I'd better pack…" Naruto said to no one in particular. It was cold, and he was eager to get home.

A normal Japanese high school…

Just great.


End file.
